Far Away, Young Love (SEKUEL)
by tao-ghel
Summary: When Sehun Fallin' in love to his brother's girlfriend. This is sekuel from "Far Away, Young Love" EXO's official pair/sometimes rated can change/Chaptered/Genderswitch


Far Away, Young Love (SEKUEL)

By: thie-yuekang-hee

Cast:

Oh Sehun (namja, 18 yo)

Xi Luhan (yeoja, 20 yo)

Kris Wu (namja, 20 yo)

Huang Zi Tao (yeoja, 19 yo)

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja, 18 yo)

Summary:

When Sehun fallin' in love to his brother's girlfriend. This is sekuel from "Far Away, Young Love"

EXO's official pair/Rated T/Chaptered/Genderswitch/typo

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hunna," Sehun terpaku, orang yang tak diinginkannya tersebut menanti dirinya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Annyeong." Entah kenapa pemuda pucat ini bersikap begitu kaku dihadapan Kris. Kris mempiting leher pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kaku begini."

"Aniya, nan gwaenchana." Matanya terus melihat sang gadis yang hanya tersenyum dari balik jendela mobil.

"_Sebegitu sulitkah bagimu untuk mendekatiku, Lu?_" batin Sehun miris.

"Ada apa Hyung kemari?" Sehun melepaskan tangan Kris dari lehernya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, hari ini kan hari jadi kami."

"Aaa, bahta."

"tak seru tanpamu, kau ikut ya?"

"Hunnie," sontak kedua pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang gadis yang menatap mereka berdua.

"Aah, Baekkie, kau sudah selesai?"

"Umm," gadis bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk imut.

"Omoo, manis sekali. Pacarmu Sehunnie?" goda Kris dengan nada aneh. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baek, ini Hyungku, Kris, ini Baekhyun temanku."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kris imnida."

"Hyung, aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Tak apa kan?"

"Aah, gwaenchana. Aku bisa mengajakmu kapan – kapan. Aku duluan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ne, Oppa." Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Sementara itu Kris masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa, chagi?" tanya Luhan. "Hunna tak jadi ikut?"

"Dia kencan. Mana mungkin kita mengganggu mereka, right?" Kris memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Luhan termangu.

"_Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Hun?_"

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hunnie,"

"Ne?" Sehun membalikkan badannya, menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Yang di dalam mobil tadi,..."

"Ne, dia gadis yang kusukai." Sehun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Aku sadar kok, dia kekasih orang lain. Karena itu aku memilih seperti ini."

"Apa kau tak merasa sakit?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun mencuci tangannya, mengusap matanya yang terasa panas. "Tapi aku harus menerimanya, bukan? Selama Kris masih mencintai Luhan dan Luhanpun begitu, aku akan selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan mereka."

"Hunnie,"

"Aku cengeng sekali, menangisi seorang wanita. Seperti para gadis saja." Sehun mengusap kasar matanya.

"Aku tak begitu ketika putus dengan Channie." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal akan ucapan Sehun.

"Arasseo, Baekkie." Sehun menarik pipi chubby gadis itu gemas.

"Yaa,.." Baekhyun memberontak. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa dirinya ditarik ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bacon-ku, eoh?" ujar suara berat nan menakutkan itu, sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya menarik pipinya, Chan Hyung. Jangan terlalu posesif deh." Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Awas kalau kau melakukannya lagi." Ujar namja tinggi itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Sesaat mereka berdua tertawa, kemudian kembali bekerja karena mendapat glare dari Chanyeol.

"Pacarmu lucu, Baek." komentar Sehun, menahan tawanya.

"Karena itu aku mencintainya." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, sementara Sehun mencibir temannya itu.

"Sehunna."

Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh, menatap seorang gadis bak model.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sehun menunduk sebentar lalu kembali bekerja, membuat Baekhyun menatap mereka bingung. Sementara gadis itu, Tao hanya bisa tersenyum atas perilaku Tao.

"Eosseoseoyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Tao, membuat gadis itu juga tersenyum.

"Aku mau pesan Bubble Tea Chocolate. Lalu," Tao terlihat ragu.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Oh Sehun? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya." Tao tersenyum lembut, membuat Baekhyun tak mampu menolak.

"Y,ye. Akan kupanggilkan. Maaf, nama anda siapa?"

"Huang Zitao imnida."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Luhan sedari tadi hanya menatap jendela kamarnya yang tersiram hujan, menulis kata 'mian' berulang-ulang. Airmata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus. Sementara Kris terlelap di sampingnya. Gadis itu terus melirik smartphonenya yang tergeletak dengan cantik di dekat kakinya.

"Hunna." gumamnya lirih.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun, ia rindu merangkul dan menggoda Sehunnya yang terkadang merona, ia lebih suka mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang dingin daripada dihindari seperti ini. Selain itu, ia juga cemburu dengan kehadiran gadis imut yang berada di samping Sehunnya, apa ia hanya sebuah cinta yang lewat semata? Ia memang egois, karena itu ia tak melepaskan Kris. Tapi ia juga tak sanggup jauh dari Sehunnya, bocah yang beranjak dewasa dan mampu membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Greb!

"Waeirae?" bisik Kris lirih. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali menangis?"

"Aniya." Luhan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku, aku," Luhan berusaha untuk menyangkal, namun airmata semakin mengalir di pipi Chubbynya. Kris menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Luhan yang membuat gadis itu semakin terisak.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?_" batin Kris lirih.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat melihat seorang gadis berteduh di depan cafe. Ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Chogiyo,"

Gadis itu menoleh, bibirnya memucat dan ia menggigil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam kafe dulu?" tawar Sehun lembut. Gadis itu menatanya aneh.

"Eung, maksudku. Sekarang kan hujan, dan kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Kebetulan kafe sudah tutup. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa boleh? Sekarang ini aku tak punya uang cukup."

"Boleh kok, lagipula kapan aku berkata kau harus membayar?" Sehun tersenyum melihat gadis itu salah tingkah, selain itu logat koreanya itu juga aneh. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya ke dalam kafe.

"Siapa itu?" para namja bersiul-siul bermaksud menggoda, sementara para gadis senyum-senyum melihat Sehun menggandeng gadis manis.

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu? Dia berteduh di depan kafe, makanya aku ajak masuk." Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal, lalu ia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yixing imnida." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau orang China?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne." Gadis itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipi yang cantik. Beberapa terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"Ayo duduk." Hyuk menarik tangan Yixing untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Suho. Suho terus memperhatikan Yixing, mengundang godaan pegawai kafe. Tapi mari kita biarkan mereka dan melihat uri Sehunnie sejenak.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Pemuda pucat itu terus memandang ke jendela, menyentuhkan jemari pucatnya pada kaca yang mendingin.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun menoleh, melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Wae?" Pemuda itu kembali memandang butiran hujan. Baekhyun diam, ikut menatap jendela.

"Kau memikirkan dia?"

"Mungkin." gumam Sehun lirih. "Aku selalu teringat Luhan kalau melihat Hujan." Pemuda itu menuliskan kata 'sarang' berulang-ulang.

"Perempuan yang tadi siang,"

Sehun terdiam, namun kembali menulis di kaca.

"Selingkuhan Kakakmu kan? Kenapa dia mencarimu? Apa dia memohon-mohon kepadamu untuk membantunya kembali pada Kakakmu?" Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kesal dan memukul Sehun.

"Aww, sakit tahu."

"Jawab dulu." rengek Baekhyun. "Aku yakin dia masih punya perasaan pada kakakmu."

"Baek, bukankah itu terlalu jauh?"

Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tak boleh, Sehunnie kan temanku." rengut Baekhyun imut, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan mencubit pipi gadisnya itu.

"Oppa!"

"Aku takkan mengganggu lagi." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun terseyum puas.

"Jadi Sehunnie?"

"Dia tidak berbuat se-ekstrim itu, Baek. Hanya mengajakku ngobrol saja."

"Kau yakin? Dia kelihatan licik."

"Kurasa kau lebih licik."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mendelik pada sahabatnya itu, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku? Licik?"

"Kau memang licik, Chagi."

"Tapi Oppa bilang aku imut."

"Memang." Chanyeol berdiri. "Sepertinya kita sudah bisa pulang." ujarnya dengan keras. Mengalihkan perhatian semua pegawainya. Mereka membereskan kursi dan meja yang dipakai lalu keluar. Yixing pun terlihat membantu Suho dan Suho menggandeng tangan gadis China itu.

"Cepat sekali." ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Suho dan Yixing.

"Itu yang namanya cinta Baek, datang begitu cepat." timpal Sehun.

"Dan aku mendengarnya dari pujangga cinta yang lagi galau."

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengekor Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bergandengan.

"_Kenapa aku selalu jadi obat nyamuk?_" batin pemuda itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati seseorang yang familiar sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekati sosok tersebut, hatinya mencelos.

"Noona."

ToBeCon

* * *

Annyeong!

Rencananya udah lama banget mau bikin sekuel dari cerita ini, tapi karena saya PengAcara, yah baru sekarang di-publish... ^^

Rencananya mau oneshoot, tapi kayaknya lebih bagus kalau tokoh - tokoh kita menderita lebih lama. Iyakan? #evilwink

Gomawo buat yeorobeundeul yang mau review story gaje saya ini, please give me more love for this story, saya sangat mengharapkannya...

REVIEW PLEASE?

KAMSAHAMNIDA! ^^


End file.
